Newton Scamander
Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander, (b. 1897) was a famed Magizoologist and author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Early in life, Scamander developed an interest in magical Creatures, influenced by his mother's breeding of hippogriffs. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was Sorted into Hufflepuff House, and was later expelled (although it is known that Newt did graduate in some way). Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic, spending two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation before joining the Beast Division. In 1918, he was commissioned by Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books to write Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The book became a best-seller, making Scamander a respected expert in the field of Magizoology. He married Porpentina Goldstein, and they had at least one son. By the beginning of the 1990s, he was retired and living in Dorset. The inspired character is portrayed by Eddie Redmayne. Background Biography Personality Physical Appearance Powers and abilities Newt's primary skill was his deep connection to multiple magical creatures and ability to track them down and tame them effectively. He was also a well versed writer, and, as a Hufflepuff, a tireless worker, making dozens of notes on every creature he finds. Newt also dealt with hazardous situations well, having faced some of the most dangerous beasts in the world as well as Dark Wizards. *Care of Magical Creatures: Newt was interested in Magizoology from a young age and throughout the years, he gained knowledge of a wide variety of creatures from all over the world. He was awarded a famous Wizard Card and an Order of Merlin for services to Magizoology. *Communicating with animals: Newt was shown to have a particular way with animals in a manner most Wizards don't. He possesses an innate ability to communicate and bond with beasts of all shapes, such as Thunderbirds and Bowtruckles — treating the latter much like a parent would a child. He is also capable of using beasts such as the Swooping Evil to aid him in combat, and can control it to a degree, despite it being a relatively dangerous beast. *Charms: Newt displays potent skill in Charms, able to Summon an egg from across a room with a man still holding onto it, and repair the entire upper half of Jacob Kowalski's apartment in mere seconds. Newt also used the Revelio Charm to bypass Grindelwald's Human Transfiguration and unmask him to MACUSA. Perhaps his greatest Charm to date, however, is the Undetectable Extension Charm that the magizoologist used to enchant his suitcase and create a ridiculously large space inside, enough to hold what amounted to a zoo for his collection of creatures. *Apparition: Newt was able to successfully Apparate in many different situations, allowing him to avoid attacks from an Obscurus as well as Gellert Grindelwald. *Duelling: Beguiling his peaceful disposition, Newt is a very capable duelist, adept at hexes, using the Full Body-Bind Curse on No-Maj Gilbert Bingley upon nearly being arrested. Later he was, with some good help from his Swooping Evil, able to evade capture by multiple trained MACUSA Aurors. Newt was even able to briefly hold his own against and survive a confrontation with Gellert Grindelwald, arguably the most powerful dark wizard of all time, proving his skills as in martial magic. *Potions: In his books, he wrote down hints how parts of magical creatures could be used in potions. He also experimented with novel potions such as uses for Swooping Evil venom. *History of Magic: Newt also had knowledge of magical history, especially Magizoology. A whole chapter of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was devoted to the definitions of beasts, beings, and spirits and how the definitions have evolved in past centuries. *Muggle Studies: Newt had studied how Muggles reacted to magical creatures and how beasts included in muggle fairy tales, like fairies, differed from real ones. He also knew about Muggles' awareness of Diricawl and that they believed that they hunted it to extinction. A whole chapter in his book was about Muggle awareness of beasts.He also claims to Jacob that the bodies of Muggles react differently to magic and gives him some armour when dealing with a Erumpent for protection. *Nonverbal magic: Newt was able to summon an Occamy egg held in Jacob Kowalski's hand without saying the incantation, ending up sending Jacob flying towards him at great speed. He also did not speak an incantation when turning a window opening into a jelly-like substance to trap his Niffler. Possessions *Wand: His wand is made of Lime with elements of Shell and Bone core. It also has a piece of Mother of Pearl in the base. *Suitcase: A magical suitcase enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm in which he held a number of beasts while he travelled. He could hide the contents from Muggles by flipping a switch on the case. In 1926, whilst visiting the United States of America, the beasts in Newt's suitcase escaped, whereupon he was accosted by Percival Graves, a powerful MACUSA Auror and right-hand man of the American wizarding community's leader, Seraphina Picquery. The suitcase contains its own world with many different habitats for each creature. It also contains a place for Newt. Tina takes the suitcase with Newt inside it to MACUSA headquarters where she tells them about the creatures that have escaped. *Passport: Newt possessed a muggle passport used during his worldwide travels. Appearances Films ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Video games Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Lego Dimensions'' Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:British characters Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Lego characters Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wizards Category:Magic users Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Hogwarts students Category:Authors Category:Lego Dimensions Category:Characters in video games Category:J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World Category:J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World characters